


Night Out

by SugoiAoi



Series: Night Out [1]
Category: bts
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugoiAoi/pseuds/SugoiAoi
Summary: Yoongi has been planning a fun night out for the guys. Upon arriving at their destination and getting in; things get a bit out of hand... Resulting in some very permanent aftermath.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Strong Language  
> This is for fun~

The  Night Out 

“Get your asses ready we’re going out guys!” Yoongi yelled from the living room. He’d been planning this night for a while. They finally had some free time to themselves and he wanted this night to go down in history.

 

Taehyung stumbled out of his room covered from head to toe in Gucci attire. “I’m ready, I’m ready.” he sang as he pranced around Yoongi and attempted to hug him before he was lightly brushed away. “I can see you’re ready Tae….” Yoongi  mumbled stepping slightly to the side to avoid the hug. Jimin walked out casually wearing ripped black jeans a white T and a bomber jacket with black shades. “ Someone’s excited to go out.” Jimin said as he smiled and sat on the couch waiting for the others. There was a loud boom and curses from Jin’s room. “Where is it!” Jin yelled as he peered out of his room down the hall. “Where is what hyung?!” Jimin yelled back. “I can’t leave without my face spray….!” Jin yelled. “Oh, that it's in the bathroom!” Jimin responded. “That’s not where it's supposed to be!” Jin scoffed as he abruptly walked down the hall stopping by the bathroom to grab the spray. He entered the living room giving eerie side glances at everyone. “R-e-l-ax hyung.” Taehyung cooed as he shook his shoulders from side to side. “I’ll R-e-l-ax when you all stop driving me crazy.” Jin retorted. Jungkook eased his way into the living room remotely unnoticed and stood by the door. He quickly looked around at everyone before taking out his phone and playing a game. He was wearing his usual attire. Jeans, a white T, and Tims.  Hoseok danced out into the living room and posed. He was wearing some jeans, a button up shirt, and a varsity jacket with snapback. “I have no idea where we’re going, but I hope there’s music.” Hoseok said as he sat on the arm of the couch. “Joon! Hurry it up!” Yoongi yelled. Everyone was ready except for him. “ I’m coming, I’m coming chill.” Namjoon said as he walked into the living room. He was wearing black pants, a tan shirt with a jacket over it, and a snapback. “Aight let’s go.” Yoongi said as he walked to the door. “Kook, are you going to be on the phone all night?” Jin asked as he walked past Jungkook. “Depends on how the night goes Hyung….” Jungkook said as he looked up briefly before returning his attention to the screen. Slowly walking out they all headed to the car.

 

“I call shotgun!” Taehyung yelled. “Your ass is sitting in the back…” Yoongi said as he got into the driver's seat. “Awe, come on Yoongi please. I’ll buy you something.” Taehyung said as he batted his eyelashes. “Back seat…” Yoongi said nonchalantly. “Fine.” Taehyung respond as he climbed into the back seat. “ The front is for people with common sense.” Jin said as he got into the passenger side. Jungkook snickered and got into the back seat still glued to his phone. Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok were riding in a seperate car. Yoongi started the car and the radio turned on blasting. “OHHHH SNAP! This is my song!” Taehyung howled. Jungkook shook his head as he watched Taehyung in dismay. “POP THAT PUSSY, AYE POP THAT PUSSY BABY!” Taehyung continued to sing. Yoongi rolled his eyes and pulled off. This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
